Los mortífagos sólo quieren divertirse
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: Especial de Navidad - Ni siquiera en una fecha tan especial, Lord Voldemort se resigna a abandonar su plan de matar a Potter.


**"Los mortífagos sólo quieren divertirse"**

—Lo harás, Colagusano, es una orden.

—Pero, señor…

—¡Nada de peros!

—Señor, es que…—Colagusano se retorció las manos nerviosamente— Esto… ¿No me hace ver muy marica?

Lord Voldemort se llevó una mano a la frente con rudeza. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Colagusano no solía mostrarse tan reticente a obedecer sus órdenes, excepto en esta ocasión en que lo obligó a disfrazarse de mujer para hacerse pasar por una alumna del colegio. Qué tontería.

Era el plan perfecto, estaba decidido. Ambos iban a filtrarse en la cena de Navidad que celebrarían en Hogwarts y así tendría la oportunidad para matar a Harry Potter, pillándolo desprevenido. Ya tenía la imagen mental en su cabeza de cómo sería su lápida…

—¡MUAJAJAJAJA!—Voldemort empezó a reírse a las carcajadas ante este pensamiento. Colagusano se ruborizó, creyendo que se burlaba de la minifalda que llevaba puesta y dejaba a la vista sus piernas peludas, y salió corriendo para irse a llorar al living.

Voldemort suspiró con melancolía. Siempre se sentía nervioso cada vez que estaba por asesinar al muchacho con la cicatriz en la frente, como una chica que está esperando a su cita.

Sólo que Potter no lo esperaba.

—¡MUAJAJAJAJAAA!—rió Voldemort nuevamente de su propio chiste— ¡JAJAJAAA!—Pero le dio tos y casi se quedó sin aire, por lo que decidió parar de reír. A causa de estas carcajadas exageradas le estaban comenzando a dar espasmos que preocupaban a sus mortífagos, que sospechaban desde hacía un tiempo que tenía epilepsia.

"Bien", se dijo, regresando al tema que le concernía, "A repasar el plan. Es tan complejo y elaborado que me sorprende que haya salido de mi cabeza".

_Paso 1: Entrar a Hogwarts._

_Paso 2: Sentarse con Colagusano en la mesa de Gryffindor._

_Paso 3: Reírse diabólicamente. (Opcional)_

_Paso 4: Sacar la varita._

_Paso 5: Matar a Harry Potter._

Claro que el mérito era sólo suyo. Colagusano se había encargado de la parte gráfica, pero no lo convencía del todo:

—Mmm… No creo que Potter luzca así, pero ¡qué importa!—dijo Voldemort para sí mismo, encogiéndose de hombros— Lo que importa es que va a morir mucha gente hoy. ¡Y también es Navidad! ¡Qué emoción!

Exceptuando matar a Potter, la Navidad era lo que más lo entusiasmaba. Todavía recordaba la carta que le había escrito a Santa Claus un par de días atrás.

_Querido (tachado) Santa Claus:_

_ Voy a repetirte el mismo deseo de todos los años: quiero un arma mortal para poder matar a Harry Potter. Y NO, NO HE SIDO BUENO ESTE AÑO. Pero si no cumples mi pedido, sufrirás las consecuencias._

_Lord Voldemort_

_(No Tom Ryddle, como insistes en llamarme. Y dime Señor Oscuro, o refiérete a mí como El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, el Innombrable, o Quien-Tú-Ya-Sabes o El-Mago-Que-Matará-A-Harry-Potter-Y-Se-Apoderará-Del-Mundo-Mágico.)_

Y como era el más malvado del mundo, había robado las cartas que le habían escrito Harry Potter y sus amigos. Le daba gracia recordarlo.

_Querido Santa Claus:_

_ Me porté muy bien este año. Me gustaría un par de bóxers nuevos y calcetines, porque los míos ya están gastados y me da flojera comprar en la tienda del Callejón Diagon. Pero tú lo harás porque tienes un gran trineo con alces y todo._

_Harry Potter_

_Querido Santa Claus, Papá Noel, San Nicolás, Padre de la Navidad:_

_ Quiero muchos, muchos libros. Y un novio nuevo (no se lo cuentes a Ron)._

_Hermione Granger_

_Querido Santa:_

_ Mi regalo ideal sería un escondite para mis revistas pornográficas (no se lo cuentes a Hermione)._

_ Si puedes, muchísimas gracias; sino, vete al diablo._

_Ron Weasley_

Idiotas. Ya se imaginaba a Potter gimoteando porque no tendría ropa interior, a Granger desilusionada por sus libros, y a Ron furioso porque su novia iba a descubrir las imágenes de mujeres desnudas que estaba ocultando.

Claro que eso nunca llegaría a pasar. Iban a morir todos. Pero por si las dudas y su plan fallaba (cosa que no le sorprendería, tristemente), al menos iba a hacerles la vida un poquito más jodida.

—¡COLAGUSANO! ¡TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ!—gritó Voldemort impaciente. Estaba atardeciendo y era hora de poner en marcha su plan.

Los demás mortífagos estaban al tanto de todo y se colarían en el colegio luego de que hubiera cumplido con lo suyo para sembrar el terror entre los estudiantes. Mientras tanto, los esperarían en la mansión Malfoy.

Pero había algo que Voldemort no sabía. En cuanto salió, seguido de cerca por el pequeño obeso que era Colagusano, Lucius Malfoy sonrió al resto de los mortífagos, antes verificando que su Amo se hubiera ido, y dio dos fuertes palmadas.

—¡A celebrar, señores!

Ante el sonido de su aplauso, su lúgubre mansión se decoró mágicamente con un gran árbol de Navidad y guirnaldas de todos colores. Su mujer, Narcissa, se apresuró a buscar un estéreo y lo encendió, inundando el lugar con música.

Los demás (incluyendo a Dolohov y hasta el mismísimo Fenrir Greyback) se levantaron de un salto de sus asientos, en los que hasta entonces habían permanecido silenciosos, y se pusieron a bailar al ritmo del reggaeton. Bellatrix Lestrange, por otro lado, se quedó en un rincón, apartada del resto.

—No me gusta Daddy Yankee.—se excusó, pero era mentira. Ella estaba molesta porque habían planeado una fiesta a espaldas de su señor.

* * *

El plan estaba resultando. Voldemort y Colagusano arribaron a Hogwarts, aunque los detuvieron en la entrada. El conserje Filch los miraba dudando.

—¿Son ustedes alumnos? ¿De dónde vienen?

—Yo voy a séptimo año. Soy… Ronald Weasley—Fue el primer nombre que se le ocurrió—. Él… Ella, quiero decir, es mi amiga, Colagu… Quiero decir, Caroline.

—¡Oh, disculpen!—Filch sonrió seductoramente hacia Colagusano, quien abrió los ojos con horror— Por un segundo creí que era Quien-Tú-Sabes con uno de sus compinches… Pero jamás podría sospechar de tan hermosa dama.

—¿Podemos entrar?—inquirió Voldemort simulando inocencia.

—Claro. Pero su amiga deberá quedarse aquí conmigo para… eh… verificar… algo.—murmuró Filch, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la minifalda de Colagusano.

—No hay problema.

Voldemort sonrió como un niño al que le dan un caramelo cuando las puertas del colegio se abrieron. Ignoró los chillidos de su cómplice, el cual fue cargado por Filch por sobre sus hombros para ser llevado hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, que casualmente estaba vacía, con un obvio plan romántico.

—¡SEÑOOOOOOOOOOOR!—Fue lo último que gritó Colagusano antes de que la puerta de la cabaña se cerrara.

Todo iba perfecto. Voldemort avanzó dando alegres brincos hasta el Gran Comedor, atravesando el vestíbulo, y se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor, pasando totalmente inadvertido.

Ya era hora del punto tres el plan.

—¡MUAJAJAJA!—rió como un histérico.

Algunos de los que estaban más cerca lo miraron raro, pero luego regresaron a su comida. La cena de Navidad era motivo de festejo, y lo demás les daba igual.

Harry estaba justo frente a él. Nada podría salir mejor.

Entonces, sacó su varita y…

—¡Vamos a bailar, Harry!—exclamó una pelirroja. Voldemort vio con frustración cómo Ginny Weasley tomaba al muchacho de la cicatriz en la frente y lo llevaba hacia la pista de baile, ambos riendo de felicidad.

Al final, no le quedó más remedio que seguirlos discretamente. Ya iba a matarlo con sus propias manos. Y Feliz Navidad a todos * Muajajaja *.

—¡Puedes hacer algo mejor que eso!—desafió Ginny a Harry mientras bailaban. Él ya estaba exhausto, así que pidió un tiempo de descanso y se acercó a una mesa que estaba a un costado de la pista para tomar algo de ponche. Neville Longbottom, cuando lo vio, se acercó a él para conversar, pero sin querer se tropezó y lo empujó violentamente.

Harry quedó suspendido un segundo. Luego, cayó hacia atrás sobre la mesa y se golpeó la cabeza contra el borde de ésta. Aterrizó en el suelo como un saco de papas, rodeado por un charco de sangre.

—¡Harry!—gritó todo el colegio al mismo tiempo.

Neville se agachó junto a él y le tomó el pulso.

—¡Está muerto!—informó, angustiado.

—¡NOOOOOOOO!

Voldemort empujó a todo aquél que tenía por delante y se arrojó sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Empezó a sacudirlo como si de un maniquí se tratase y, desesperado, le dio unas fuertes cachetadas, sacudiendo su cara de un lado para el otro.

—¡Reacciona, reacciona! ¡Desgraciado!—Aumentó la fuerza de sus golpes y los anteojos volaron hasta el otro lado de la pista de baile. Ron y Hermione, bañados en llanto, observaban impotentes cómo este hombre -que les era extrañamente familiar- intentaba salvarle la vida a su amigo. Sin embargo, cuando Voldemort comenzó a darle patadas y a revolearlo por los aires como loco, le ordenaron que se calmara.

—¡Yo tenía que matarte! ¡Infeliz!—lloriqueó Voldemort, y se fue del colegio porque su presencia estaba despertando sospechas.

Tendría que volver a la mansión Malfoy con sus esperanzas destruidas. No había nada más humillante que eso.

* * *

La mansión Malfoy se convirtió en un cabaret en menos tiempo de lo que canta un gallo.

En aquel momento, sonaba música de los ochenta y Lucius y Narcissa se emocionaron al recordar los viejos tiempos, cuando eran jóvenes y podían toquetearse en la oscuridad de una discoteca sin que los demás los miraban con asco. Ni siquiera Bellatrix pudo resistirse a la tentación de unírseles cuando Dolohov comenzó un "trencito", seguido por los Malfoy y Greyback, al ritmo de Cindy Lauper; sólo que en lugar de "Girls just wanna have fun", cantaban "Los mortífagos sólo quieren divertirse".

Todo eso ocurrió justo cuando Lord Voldemort regresó a la Mansión. Aturdido, vio todo oscuro a excepción de las luces intermitentes, y a sus fieles mortífagos bailando desmedidamente.

—Murió Potter—dijo muy serio, haciendo de cuenta que no notaba la trifulca a su alrededor—. Y no fui yo quien lo mató.

Los mortífagos dejaron caer las maracas y el resto del cotillón de sus manos y se apresuraron a rodearlo.

—¡Oh, lo lamentamos tanto, señor!—dijo Bellatrix, aferrándose de su túnica como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—¿Dónde está Colagusano?—preguntó Dolohov como un estúpido.

—Besuqueándose con Filch en la cabaña de Hagrid, pero eso no importa—Voldemort gruñó—. Ahora que Potter murió, mi vida ya no tiene sentido, amigos.

—¿Y lo de dominar el mundo mágico?—preguntó Lucius desconcertado.

—Es que… no sé, ya no le veo la gracia al asunto—admitió Voldemort con la cabeza gacha—. Antes me atraía porque era algo muy difícil de lograr, pero ahora es distinto.

—¿Sabe qué? Dejemos eso para otro día—sugirió Bellatrix, tomándole de la mano para consolarlo—. Hoy es Navidad, señor. Es hora de los regalos.

Voldemort sonrió. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea. Iba a modificar la carta que le había enviado a Santa Claus.

_Santa Claus:_

_ Potter murió, así que no quiero un arma para matarlo ahora. Me conformaré con su cabeza para poder colgarla como adorno en la puerta de mi habitación._

_ Gracias. Feliz Navidad._

_Lord Voldemort_

_P.D: También quiero el nuevo CD de Cindy Lauper._


End file.
